sisters vs brothers
by Andrea2575
Summary: two sisters are in a unique situation when they are pushed into the world of the rich and beautiful. (first fanfic and i welcome all and any advice just like Chibisensei110787 did)
1. Chapter 1

Anna and I were sitting watching TV waiting for our parents to come home and yell at us...AGAIN. Just a little earlier that day at school we had played a trick on our English teacher, Miss Jordan, and she didn't take it well. It's not our fault she couldn't take a joke and beside that, if she didn't want to open her desk drawer to be shot in the face with blue paint then maybe she should be a little bit nicer.

As we sit there I flip through the channels trying to find something interesting to watch I was leaning on her so that my back was press up on her right arm while she stared off at nothing when I picked a channel. She turned and saw that I had once again watching anime.

"You're so lame! Why do you watch that stuff, it's for babies you know?" She said to me knowing full well that would get a raise out of me.

"Oh shut up, it's no different than your vampire diaries that you're addicted to Miss Damon Salvatore." I say as I set the remote down on the couch in between us.

"It's totally different. Damon has nice abs, a hot butt, and a perfect set of lips that you can lose yourself in. Your Host Club boys aren't even real and there too skinny to be hot."

"Hey stop I was watching that Anna, stop!" I reach over and try to get the remote out of her hand as she hold down the channel button to send the TV crazy as it tries to keep up with her demand.

"Hehe what's in it for me huh?" she say and grabs my tie and pushes me so that she is on top of me. She gives me the "I'm up to no good" smile and with her other hand holds the remote out of my reach. I wrap but my hands around her neck bringing her face close and whisper "Whatever you want".

Giggling she didn't notice me reaching for the remote till it was in my hand. I pushed her off me and onto the grand. "Now who's laughing" I say while looking down seeing her with a socked face. Changing the channel till I reach my show again and frown when I notice it was on a commercial, "Great what did I miss now? You always pick the worst time to mess with me, HEY!" Anna had gotten up and hit the remote from my hand. We both watch in horror as the remote flies towards the TV and crack it.

"Shit mom is going to kill me! What should we do?"

"Go get the TV from the attack and switch it with this one. Mom never comes in here so she will never know."

We both get up and start to head for the stairs when we feel something pulling us both backwards. We look behind us and see this wormhole looking thing coming out of the now broken TV and heading towards us. I turn to see Anna look at me at the same time and BAM! Were getting sucked into the wormhole.


	2. Chapter 2

A bright light flash in my eyes and then I landed on top of Anna in a big fancy room. Getting off of my sister I studied the room.

It was obviously some rich person's home. The two couches were big enough for me and Anna to lay down on one with enough room to fix another person. They were an auburn color with floral print on them and beautiful with pillows. Across the room was a big yet comfortable looking fire place that was made out of bricks, on the right side of the fire place stood a huge book case full of books of all shapes and sizes that made want to get up and run over there and start reading while the left side had a 80 ft TV with several gaming boxes, controllers, and video games.

While I was looking at the games trying to decipher how someone could have so many I heard Anna gasp. Turning around to see what caught her eye I saw a hand painted portrait of twin boys. They had orange hair with cat like eyes; they were slim built and tall looking. In the painting they wore their famous Chester cat outfits. The painting was none other than Hikaru and Kaoru from Ouran High School Host Club.

"Who the hell would hang a painting like that" Anna said while snickering. I wanted to join in on her laughing but honestly I like the painting. It was unique and beautiful at the same time just like the twins. "Hello, earth to Kat? Miss staring issue." She calls to me as she waves her hand in front of my face.

"Stop calling me that! It's Kathryn and you know it. Besides that, do you know who they are? Its Hikaru and Kaoru! Omgoodness I need this painting!"

"Stop nerding out, I don't want you to droll and I get some of it."

"Ya because it's contagious"

BANG! We both turn to the only door in the room which is located behind the couches. Running over to the door Anna open it a little to see what the noise was coming from when we see the twins walking down the hall. Freaking out I shut the door and push my back on the door trying to calm my breathing.

"Wow, aren't those the twins from that anima? How are they walking down the hall? They are not real, it's not possible. It's not possible." My sister is babbling on the only thing I can think of is how awesome this was! Me, a no one, was going to meet the Hitachiin twins! I knew this shouldn't be happening and that it couldn't be happening but I didn't care. I really wanted to meet Hikaru, the bad boy out of the two. Looking up I could see Anna was going to lose it and right when I was going to say something the door open pushing me forward. I turn around to see the twins looking at us in confusion.

"Umm who are you…." One of the twins said.

"And how did you get in our house." The other twin finished.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ummmm…hi." Really Kathryn that's all you can say right now. You're inside someone else house without permission and you say hi. Not only that, but your face to face with The Twins! Ugh I swear sometimes I'm just as dim witty as Anna.

Hikaru and Kaoru look at each other and then take a step closer to me and look at me like I was some kind of science experience. "Really we just caught you in our house and the only thing you can say is hi? How original."

"Hik be nice, she looks a little slow maybe that's the only thing she can say" Kaoru said while putting his hand on Hikaru's shoulder

"Hay do not call my sister slow!" Anna steps in front of them looking like she was going to kill someone. "Sorry that we are in your house, we thought it was one of our friends. Were leaving." She says and grabs my hand and start pulling me to the door. The hallways had red carpet with gold looking color on the outside of them, the walls were white with red trim. There were very little pictures on the walls but they were all of the family in posed positions. They had two small tables with these beautiful rang of flowers that even smell good.

"Oh really, so what is your friends name, because we know everyone around here?" I can't be sure, but I believe that was Hikaru who said that while following us down the hall.

Finally my brains started to work enough to remember the names of the characters in this anima. "His name is Tamaki. Our father wanted us to get to know him because he is thinking of switching our school to Ouran High School." I said still being dragged but Anna. She looks down at me and I can see the questions in her eyes but she chose not to say anything for now.

Anna is leading us down all these hallways until we finally come face to face with the front door. To get to the front door we have to go down these fancy stairs that look like there are made with gold! They had red carpet on them and at the end of the railing were decorated with lion heads. I had never seen anything like this and our family is really well off. And the doors were huge, it looked impossible to move by yourself.

"Not so fast." They both said. Suddenly they appear in front of us with their arms linked making it impossible to get to the door.

"We just so happen to know Tamaki…"

"And we go to Ouran High School."

"So, your point?" Anna said

"We can take you his house and we can show you around to school."

"Trust us you would rather have us show you around than that perv." They said will giving us a sweet and incent smile. I have watched Host Club enough to know that when they try to act all nice that something us up.

"Um thanks but no thanks. Maybe we will see you at school though." While I was saying that I pushed our way pass the twins and through the door. While the door was closing I heard them say, "Oh don't worry we will see you two soon." and the dreadful Chester cat smile was on their faces.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where the hell are we!" clearly Anna was at her breaking point.

"It looks like we're at some sort of shopping center." I stated trying to make her laugh and looking at her I could tell now was not the time. "Were in the anime show called Ouran High School Host Club. Those two are Hikaru and Kauro."

"An anime show? How is that even possible?" She sat down on a street corner and put her head in her hands with her elbows resting on her knees. I sat down next to her and placed my right hand on her shoulder while she processed this. The best thing about Anna was she and I we're almost exactly the same. We don't like getting all touchy feely all the time and a simple hand on the shoulder was all that we need, that and quite.

So I sat with her trying hard to come up with a logical explanation for this all. I read on those fanfic websites about girls being pulled into their favorite anime by hitting their computer or TV and being stuck there, but that can't actually happen can it? I mean that was just fan talk, no one has really gone into their favorite anime.

"Well we can't just sit around thinking about how this about out here on a curb, and especially not in the dark." I said as I pointed to the now retreating sun. "Come on; let's find a hotel or an inn to stay at till we can get answers." Standing up I offered her my hand. She smiled and took my hand and I pulled her up. We started walking pass all the clothing stores and the bakers shops till we found a nice little inn. It looked like it held maybe 5 rooms at best. The front had all sort of plants and flowers and some little elves to protect the house. It seems so peaceful and homey I couldn't wait to go in.

We were almost to the door when we heard a car pull up behind us and stop. I didn't pay it any attention, but Anna looked behind us and pulled me to stop when she notice who it was. I turn to see that the twins had followed us and were getting out of their amazing limo. How could I be so stupid, of course they followed us it is the twins were talking about. What little trick did they have up their sleeves now?

"We thought you were going to Tamaki's?" One of them ask and I'm pretty sure it was Kauro this time.

"Well we were supposed to be going their but obviously we don't have the right address because we ended at your home so were staying here tonight and calling our dad first thing in the morning to get the right address." I said with a smile on my face, trying to be polit.

"Were you following us?" Anna asks while she steps in front of me a little and folded her arms. Even though I'm the older one and I'm the bigger one; not by much but I'm more built and curvier and she is more like a twig but still has some nice curves of her own; but she has always been more protective of me. I shy away from conflict while she faced it head on.

They smiled at each other then looked at us "Maybe" they both said.

Hikaru continue "But aren't you glad we did because if were didn't…."

"You would have stayed at that place." Kauro finished the sentence. They walked behind us pushing us towards their limo. Anna looks at me to see what we should do and I nod my head giving her the go ahead. I knew the twins were most likely planning some kind of trick but I knew they wouldn't hurt us either.

We get it the limo and the twins joins us after I get in. I was looking out the window that was near Hikura since it was the only window in my eye sight. I was wondering what the rest of the house looked like and how our room would be and if it would look like the red and gold theme they had going on. The entire time the twins were studying us, I could feel their eyes on me and Anna but I didn't pay them any mind unless they bring something up I wasn't.

To soon then I would expect it to be we were back at the Hitachiin home. The twins step out of the car and wait for us to get out. Anna was the last one out and I turn when I heard the car door shut.

"Welcome back." They both said as the sweep their arms towards their house as the double doors swing open and the twin maids come out.

"Welcome, please follow us and we will show you you're rooms." The maids said with a bow and then grab us both and with amazing strength dragged us to our rooms.


End file.
